orderandchaosonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Day of Gratitude
The Day of Gratitude is based off of Thanksgiving and features a limited-time dungeon, The Oven, special transmog items, and a new mount and pet. This festival is located at Harvest Island, an island west of Camp of Hemir in The Whispering Islands. The primary festival currency is Maple. Players can teleport to the festival freely by speaking with Egan in Greenmont or by using Festival Teleporter: Day of Gratitude. To leave the island, speak with Nadine. Developer's Gift Players receive a Small Day of Gratitude Package in their mailbox at the beginning of the festival. "Hello, Heroes of Haradon! The Holiday Season is coming to Haradon, and with it comes new content and rewards. The Day of Gratitude is on its way, and of course that means a big turkey feast. And if that wasn't good enough, we've got new equipment and mounts as well! Don't delay -- come and get it! Friends of Haradon, let's get festive! Hope to see you soon, Muma" Special Items in Nick's Shop During this festival, Ubiquitous Nick offers the following items: Quests Abe offers the introduction quest to the Day of Gratitude: The Day of Gratitude is Coming. He is located next to the Auction House in Greenmont. For more information, see Day of Gratitude quests or the individual quest pages. *25 The Day of Gratitude is Coming - Talk to Egan and teleport to find Abe at the venue. The Day of Gratitude is on its way, and that means that we'll be having turkey to celebrate! I don't know about you, but I can't wait to try some! Talk to Egan -- he'll lead you to the feast! See you there! **'Completion:' You sure made it here fast! Looks like you're just as excited for the turkey as I am! **'Rewards:' 4 *25 Give Thanks on Gratitude Day! - Talk to Temple. In the spirit of the Day of Gratitude, we should go to Temple and say thanks! :Let's go before the food gets cold! **'Completion:' Hello there... How can I help you today? **'Rewards:' 4 *25 Turkey? What Turkey? - Find the turkey feathers. More and more people are coming to partake in the promised feast... but will there even be a feast at all? There's a rumor that says that the turkey escaped and is hiding out somewhere on the island... Maybe you could find it before the Day of Gratitude is ruined! **'Completion:' Hmmm... Look at the size of this feather! I do believe the bird is on the loose! **'Rewards:' 4 *25 Turkey Trouble - Talk to Yates. If we're going to hunt a giant turkey, there's no better ally to have than Yates! If you really want to find the turkey, you should go ask for his help. **'Completion:' So, you need somebody to help on a hunt, eh? A giant turkey, you say? No problem! **'Rewards:' 4 *25 A Gift of Gratitude (Daily) - Bring the special roast turkey to Abe. Hi, . Would you like to do me a little favor? You know Abe, don't you? Please deliver this roast turkey to him. It's a special dish, for I've hidden a love letter inside it! I hope that he enjoys my love as much as I'm sure he'll enjoy the turkey! **'Completion:' The roast turkey is really delicious! You should try some! But there seems to be something stuck in my throat... *COUGH*... What is this? A slip of paper? **'Rewards:' 4 *25 Out of Thyme (Daily) - Collect some thyme. Sorry to bother you, , but if it wouldn't take you too much time, could you bring me some thyme? There's nothing that makes a turkey taste better, and if you help me get some I'll save you the best slice! **'Completion:' That's exactly what I needed! Thank you, . **'Rewards:' 1 *25 The Great Onion Heist (Daily) - Kill the Goblins and collect the onions. Oh no! The turkey is nearly ready, but all the onions are gone! It must be the Goblins! It must be the Goblins! Please, , could you bring back the onions for us? No doubt those Goblins took them and are hiding them in their pockets! **'Completion:' Ah, you are back! Did you also bring back my onions? **'Rewards:' 2 *25 (Dungeon) Into the Oven (Normal Mode) - Knock down the turkey in The Oven (Normal Mode). All right, I've lured the turkey into my amazing oven trap. Now all you need to do is get in there and deal with it! What, you want me to do it? No dice! I already did most of the work! Now if you want a meal, you better get in there and bring it on home... Just be careful. The oven actually works! **'Completion:' **'Rewards:' 4 Achievements There is one Achievement which involves killing the Delectable Turkey in The Oven (Legendary). It is listed under Achievements > Festival and is called Straight Out of the Kitchen. * Title: Culinary Master Festival Merchants Update Notes Update v3.1.0.3 (Nov. 24, 2015): Added. Category:Day of Gratitude Festival Category:Holidays